rebornsonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Magician's Bodies
Admantine Chain Pulse The Admantine Chain Pulse is a Magician's Body Bloodline Limit that utilizes the Emitter Type. As it's name implies, this Bloodline Limit allows the user to emit indestructable chains of Chakra. Although they are undestructable, they are not well suited for offensive abilities and are difficult to control. As such, the main function of the Chains is to bind and confine the movements and powers of opponents, but it can also be used as a medium for other Chakra Arts, like the Life Type "Holy Healing Chain", which utilizes the Admantine Chains as a medium to carry Life Chakra to heal the user. Admantine Claws Admantine Skeleton Admantine Skin Angelic Wings Pulse Animal Tail Pulse Bug Parasite Pulse The Bug Parasite Pulse is a Magician's Body Bloodline Limit found among Izomas. This Bloodline Limit gives the user a unique skeletal structure and mental connection to a race of insects referred to as Parasitic Destruction Insect. These two traits in tandem allow the Bug Parasite Pulse user to house these insects within their bodies and to summon and manipulate them in combat. While the user has some degree of mind control over these insects, the insects can fight on their own as well, as the user and insects have a symbiotic relationship. It is the oldest Bloodline Limit found on the Izoma's home planet. Bloodline Borrow Pulse The Bloodline Borrow Art '''is a Magic Art Bloodline Limit. This ability is a technique that allows the user to steal and use the Bloodline Limits of others. However, the Star Steal can only take one Bloodline Limit at a time. The user achieves this by consuming at least 10 mg of the victim's blood. In doing so, they gain the Bloodline Limit of their victim by temporarily integrating the victim's genetic code into their own body, while said victim genetic code responsible for the Bloodline Limit shuts off. The effects of this technique can be undone by doing enough damage to the Star Steal user, allowing the victim to reactivate their original genes. Bloodline Copy Pulse The '''Bloodline Copy Pulse is a Magician's Body Bloodline Limit. Like the Bloodline Borrow Pulse, the Bloodline Copy allows the user to utilize the Bloodline Limits of their opponents. This is achieved through absorbing Chakra from their victim at the moment they are utilizing their Bloodline Limit, allowing them to absorb the same type of Chakra needed for the Bloodline Limit, Unlike the Bloodline Borrow, however, the user can in fact utilize multiple Bloodline Limits at a time. The more Chakra the user absorbs from their victim, the longer they can utilize the Bloodline Limit. The user can even store absorbed Chakra from this ability for later use, be it a month or a year later. Water Body The Blue Moon Pulse is a Magician's Body Bloodline Limit found among Merfolk. This ability is a Water-based technique that allows the user to transmute their very body into water. This has several applications, such as slipping into and out of tight spaces, granting enhanced maneuverability, and agumenting one's strength. However, the most useful ability granted by this Bloodline Limit is that the user can avoid damage from attacks as their body innately turns into water as long as the user is thoroughly hydrated, allowing them to easily take otherwise lethal attacks. Body Duplication Pulse Earth Body Calorie Control Pulse The Calorie Control Pulse is a Magician's Body Bloodline Limit found among Humans. This ability allows the user to freely control the calories within their body, using it to enlarge varying parts of their bodies in a fighting style known as Gian't Fist Style, granting them enhanced range and power. Because of the high amounts of chakra that these techniques usually consume, user tend to eat in direct proportion to that and are usually described as being gluttonous as a result. Castle Tank Pulse Complete Power The Complete Power is a Magician's Body Bloodline Limit. Normally, an individual will have 100% effeciency in only one of the Six Chakra Classes, with the remaining 5 being weaker to varying degrees. However, this Bloodline Limit grants the user 100% effeciency in the Six Chakra Classes regardless of which class is their natural affinity is of. This in turn grants them many perks, such as a greater move pool, less stamina being wasted, better effeciency and Chakra Control, and more power regardless of which Chakra Class they use. Skeleton Pulse The Skeleton Bone Pulse is a Magician's Body Bloodline Limit found among Humans, carried primarily among the Kaguya Clan, originating from their Mobian ancestor, Kaguya Ootsutsuki, having manefisted in humans first within Ashura Ootsutsuki. The Dead Bone Pulse allows the user to manipulate the structure and density of their skeletal structure, granting their bones enhanced durability and their bodies high regenerative capabilities.. However, the primary use of this ability involves protruding one's bones out of their body to use in combat for offensive and defensive purposes. Demonic Chain Pulse Devouring Pulse The Devouring Art '''is a Magician's Body Bloodline Limit found among Ghosts and carried primarily among the Desira Family, having first manefisted within Big Mom. The main function of this Bloodline Limit kicks in if the user consumes the same type of food continuosly for long periods of time, being that it will allow the user to create that type of substance from their body. For example, Katakuri, who primarily eats Mochi, is able to create and control said substance using his Chakra, while Big Mom, who eats souls, is capable of manipulating Life Force. Dimension Frequency The '''Dimension Frequency is a Bloodline Limit found among Ghosts and falls under the Bender Type. As the oldest known Bloodline Limit among the race, it is also the most common among them, so much so that it is often mistaken as a racial trait, even among themselves. This ability allows the user to control the dimensional frequency of their bodies, allowing them to partially fade out of the current dimension they exist in, allowing for feats such as invisibility and phasing. Dream Eater Pulse Earphone Jack Pulse Empty Fist Enzyme Weapons Pulse Fighting Music Pulse Fish Form Pulse Fold-a-Body Pulse Forest Pulse Fungus Pulse Glitch Form Green Vegetation Pulse Gum Drop Pulse The Gum Drop Pulse '''is a Magical Body Bloodline Limit found. This ability grants the user's body flexable, gum-like properties, allowing them to stretch their arms, necks, fingers, and legs for extended reach in combat. This ability extends beyond just the user's limbs, howver, affecting even their organs and skeletal structure, allowing the user to tank blunt force with ease to the point that even bullets are useless, though they are still vulnerable to cuts. Hardening Skins Pulse Heal Bite Hell Soul Pulse Heterogametic Control Hybrid Domination Pulse Jacket Forming Pulse Jungle Pulse Immortal Body Inertia Field Inorganic Incarnation Pulse Karma Pulse Life Assimilation The '''Life Assimilation '''is a Magician's Bloodline Limit that utilizes the Life Type and Enchantment Type and is found among Namekians. It is a very basic, but powerful ability. The technique involves two individuals, wherein one person will absorb the energy, strength, memories, intelligence, soul, and thought pattern of another. As such, it requires at least two people to use, and both parties must be consenting for the assimilation to work, with at least one of them being a user of the Life Assimilation, and it can only be used between members of the same race, meaning the technique cannot work on non-Namekians. Usually the pair agrees to the stronger of the two to serve their body as the host. The agreed host places his hand over the heart of the other one and they merge with a blinding flash. This technique can be performed multiple times. Liquid Surroundings Pulse Lovely Voice Pulse Mega Size Mirror Body Mix Magic Body The '''Mix Magic is a Magician's Body Bloodline Limit. This ability allows the user to mix their four Transmutation forms (Fire, Wind, Water, Earth) into varying combinations of two to create new forms of elements, totalling at six combinations. These combinations are reminiscient of Magical Elements found on other planets. Although it is a Transmutation Type ability, it does not qualify as a Magical Element as it does not directly grant a new element nor does it replace one of the former four, bur rather, it alters the biology of the user's Chakra Pathway Network that pretain to the manefistation of Tranmutation abilities. Because of it's veratality, it is an exceptionally powerful bloodline limit, and is said to be the most prominent and oldest bloodline limit on it's home planet as a result of the Bloodline Expander being a warlord who amassed countless descendants. The following is a list of the combinations possible: *Wind + Water = Light *Wind + Earth = Crystal *Wind + Fire = Shadow *Water + Fire = Poison *Water + Earth = Wood *Fire + Earth = Steel Moon Rabbit Pulse The Moon Rabbit Pulse '''is a Magician's Body Bloodline Limit exclusive to Kaguya Ootsutsuki, gained through the consumption of Earth's strongest Divine Fruit. The Moon Rabbit Pulse allows Kaguya to transform into a behemoth Rabbit-like entity, granting her immense range and power, capable of utilizing all of her abilities at a much grander scale, such as her Chaos Release and Dead Bone Pulse abilities. The Moon Rabbit Pulse grants her the ability to utilize Tailed Beast Bombs and to create Chakra Arms. Muscle Form Pulse Nine Tailed Fox Pulse The '''Nine Tailed Fox Pulse is a Magician's Body Bloodline Limit carried by the Nine Tailed Beasts, and is revealed to be a mutation stemming from the Moon Rabbit Pulse. This ability, like it's progenator, allows the user to transform into a giant monster, this time in the form of a Nine Tailed Fox. With this mode, the user is granted nine tails that act as extra limbs in combat and is granted immense power and speed. The user can also cloak their body in Gaia Force for additional power and speed. Part Part Pulse The Part Part Pulse is a Magician's Body Bloodline Limit found among Kappas. It allows the user to seperate their body parts and have them float around at will. This can range from removing ones limbs and manipulating them for long range attacks, to even removing their head. As such, this allows the user to avoid damage from slashes and cuts such as those from Wind Release techniques and swords, but the user is still vulnerable to blunt force such as those from punches and kicks. The user can also float their body parts around at will, though all parts must mantain a certain proximity with one another. Operation Zone Pulse The Operation Zone Pulse '''is a Magician's Body Bloodline Expansion wielded solely by Yoshi Kagemaru. It grants the user bizarre Bender based abilities, allowing the user to create a Barrier, referred to as an Operation Room, wherein the user can control all matter as they see fit. Examples of the abilities granted by this ability include manipulating and separating body parts without harming or killing the individual. The user is also able to switch places with objects within the Operation Room and can even manipulate souls and diseases within his patients, which makes them a very effective doctor and healer. Permeation Pulse intangibility Person Mind Pulse The '''Person Mind Pulse is a Magician's Body Bloodline Limit manefisting first in Kaido. It is a Bloodline Limit that grants the user higher levels of intellect, power, and speed, and the ability to transform into a demonic humanoid form. Having been eaten by Kaido, who was originally a dragon, it allows him to transform between his original dragon into a humanoid form. Although it proves extremely beneficial to Kaido, it would have been relatively useless had an actual person eaten it. Pill Control Red Child Pulse The Red Child Pulse is a Magician's Body Bloodline Limit found among Arachne. It causes unique cells known as Red Child Cells to manefist within the user's body. Referred to as "liquid muscles", these cells can be oozed out outside of the body and manefist as blood and muscle-based claws around the arms, wings on the back, and a tail near the tail bone. The enhanced power of the Red Child Cells also enhances the user's speed and power due to the Red Child Cells.The user does not feel any pain inflicted upon the bodily extensions created by the Hell's Claws. Feral Beast Mode Fire Body Sage Transformation Scale Skin Slime Body Pulse Smooth Moves Pulse Spiked Skin Pulse Spring Limbs Pulse Tape Limbs Pulse Titan Transformation Pulse The Titan Transformation Pulse is a Magician's Body Bloodline Limit. Tool Conjuration Transformation Pulse Twin Hearts Pulse The Twin Hearts Pulse '''is a Magician's Body Bloodline Limit found among Ghosts. This ability allows the user to control their bodily cells on a molecular level in rapid succesion. This allows the user to physically merge and invade another's body, and depending on whether it's an enemy or ally, can assist or hinder them in varying ways. The parasite can grow their limbs, head, and even inner organs to assist their partner, or if they've invaded an enemies body, can physically restrain and damage them. Seaweed Body Second Origin Pulse two chakra networks Small Size Pulse Soul Sword Pulse Super Spin Pulse Sweet Treat Pulse Vine Pulse The Vine Pulse is a Magician's Body Bloodline Limit that utilizes the Life Type. It enables the user to alter their cells to have the property of vines and thorns. Void Body Weapon Mastering Weapons Morphing Pulse Welding Fusion Pulse Air Body Wood Pulse The '''Great Sage Forest Pulse is a Magician's Body Bloodline Limit found among Humans, manefisting first within Indra Ootsutsuki as a byproduct of the Divine Tree's influence on his genes. It is considered and extremely biazzare and unorthodox Magician's Body, due to the fact that it allows the user to transform their Physical Energy into that of plants and vegetation. Aside from control and creation of plant life, the Great Sage Forest grants the user above-average healing, the ability to absorb Gaia Force via the Sun's light, and the ability to merge with the Earth. It is also capable of suppressing the power of the Nine Tails Fox and Ten Tails, making them nothing but pure fodder before an extremely skilled user. Wolf Form Word Incantation The Word Incantation Pulse is a Magician's Body Bloodline Limit that falls into the Emitter and Enchanter Types. This Bloodline Limit allows it's user to write down words using Chakra, with the words then taking on the properties of itself. For example, if the user writes "Lava", the Chakra will take on the properties of Lava. The explanation given for this is that each word has a certain connotation, a certain idea or feeling that the word invokes within one's soul when they see it, and it is that feeling that gives form to the words written in Chakra. However, the user themselves has no control over the words they write and things that are conjured through thr Word Incantation can even harm the user if they are not careful. Zipper Jacket Pulse Death's Blessing Pulse The Death's Blessing Pulse is a Magician's Body Bloodline Limit that falls into the Life Type. This Bloodline Limit is passive and not one that the user can control. Instead, it activates when the user faces a near-death experience and manages to recover from it. When this happens, the user will gain a substantial boost in power as the Death's Blessing Pulse will alter their body to make them more adaptable to combat situations. However, there is a limit to how many times the Death's Blessing can activate for each individual user, although this number is never specified.f Yuudoku Ketsueki Chōmumyaku Canon Fist Compression into Orb Sliding Without Moving Category:Chakra